


Heat

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capter 1:<br/>Serious talk while standing naked in a pond together…<br/>Some fluffyBlackwall and Arya drabble with a hint of angst and sadness about some thoughts I had recently…</p><p>Chapter 2:<br/>tent sex, morning sex, fluffy smut, pixie smut<br/>I don’t think you can spoil a quizzie more than this… good that poor old Blackwall is always in for treating his lady like the queen she undoubtedly is…<br/>NSFW and a immense amount of fuzzy feelings… and a lot of heat! In any possible meaning of this word!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

The heat in the Emerald Graves was a humid one.   
Killing the dragon had taken almost everything from them. Blackwall was deadly tired from both, the weight of his armor and the worries about Arya.   
He knew she was able to watch perfectly after her self and needed no more protection than Sera or Bull, but he simply could not help it.

When the killing had been over, he was thankful he could finally let go. Tossing the armor pieces somewhere beside him and stripping off like the others to jump into the green lake they had discovered and decided to make camp there for the night.

It was a delight to feel the cool water on the heated skin and slowly feeling the body cool down from the fight and the constant rush of stress. Refreshing the body and the tormented soul at the same time. He was a soldier and for this he was used to take opportunity when there was one and not wasting it on wrong placed modesty. At least when they were out in their common constellation. He did not care for his male companions and he felt not awkward anymore when Arya or Sera were around.   
All of them suddenly behaved different when Madame de Fer was with them but she was not often part of missions he went on – and to be honest, he felt grateful for that.

Blackwall brought his mind back to the here and now, still savoring the moment of peace, joy and victory. And of course the sight of his lady. Beautiful and careless running naked into the water and jumping around like there was no worry in the world. Only for a short time forgetting the demands of her position and the never ending responsibilities. Seeing her, relaxing and laughing now after another almost deadly encounter made his heart jump and wrench at the same time.   
He saw signs others may not. Or maybe they saw them and were not worried. But he had gone a similar path of darkness before and feared she may follow him by losing herself to the feelings of bloodlust and greed that could come along with this kinds of powers she had been given.

Blackwall was not a big swimmer but he knew how not to drown and when he paddled towards the group he smiled despite all his worries, when he heard the hearty sound of Aryas laughter.   
She and Sera were exchanging saucy comments on each others bodyparts and Bull just mentioned how sad it was that all this wonderful dragonblood was going to waste right now by washing it off into the pond.

Just being close to her was all he wished now. Crossing his arms around her from behind, feeling how her skin was still hot from the fight. And how she was able to calm down under his touch. He was thankful for this sensation.

„That was pretty close, Filly. Again…“ he murmured against the soft skin of her neck close to her ear. She turned her face over her shoulder and smiled her sweet smile. But he could see, that she, too, was tired and bruised and thankful it was over.

„Yes it was.“ She replied and leaned back to feel more of his skin on hers.   
„And now it’s over.“ Her words were short and almost snappy, showing him that she wished no more discussion but he could not help:

„Will it ever be over?“ he sighed, still whispering to keep a bit privacy even though they stood bare naked in a pond together with Sera and The Iron Bull close by who seemed to be still in the dragon hunters’ heat, discussing and re-living the whole fight again and again. Water was gushing and their excited voices filled the air when they cheered to each other as if they were still in the middle of a glorious dragon fight. They would not stop talking it over and over again with all their enthusiasm for the next days. It was always the same with them after slaying a dragon.

She watched them for a moment but it was only a cover for her to consider what to answer to his almost rhetorical question.  
„It will be over, when this war is won.“ Arya sounded like her temper was about to rise again but she kept her voice low.

„I know, Filly. And we will. You will.“ He felt her again tensing in his arms. The last waves of bloodlust were still lingering around her, making her more aggressive than usual. And it had grown stronger recently. It was not like it was known from warriors like Bull who chose the way of the Reaver but more subtle.

Blackwall did not know if it was the right moment to talk about this, if there would be ever a right moment for it. But he thought he should and so he whispered into her ear: „Filly, don’t start liking too much what you do. Killing is a dirty business and a dangerous one for the soul.“ She turned her head again to look into his eyes. Long and serious and he already was afraid he had revealed too much of his own rotten soul and gruesome secrets when eventually she relaxed again and he felt her soften against his body and some kind of sadness was in her voice when she finally replied:

„I can feel it already. And I sometimes fear what all this does to me. The odd joy of killing. Telling my self I’m doing it for a good cause. It should not be that satisfying…“ she frowned and shivered and he drew her closer as a sign he understood and she resumed. Hesitant and with a weary voice. „But the fury and this strange kind of lust helps me.“ She turned around in his arms to face him.

Blackwall frowned.  
„Helps you?“

„To be able to protect you and the others.“ Her hand caressed his cheek, fingers trailed tenderly through his beard and his hair that was still a wet mess after swimming.  
He took her hand into his and kissed her palm.

„But it is ours to protect you, my lady. We all are expendable. Most important for the Inquisition, no, for every one, is you. You must live to defeat Corypheus, because no one else can.“

Her tired eyes had changed to an angry dark violet and her voice held a stubborn edge when she replied:  
„Don’t you dare to ever say again you were expendable! You and all the others are the closest I ever had to a familiy and I can’t do all this without you!“ she slung her arms so tight around him, it almost hurt. „I will protect you, no matter the cost!“ she mumbled against his chest. Then, all in a sudden she let go of him, almost pushed him away to turn around and swam off.   
He knew she tried to hide her tears from him snd he let her. Apostate with a brave heart or not, this task was almost too much to bear. For anyone.


	2. Heat II

He was already awake when the soft light of the sunrise in the Emerald Graves sneaked into their tent. The flap did not close entirely and a golden finger of sunlight wandered slowly over her bare skin.

Blackwall rested him self comfortable on one side. The humid heat was still there and left a warm and clingy film on everything, breathing or not.  
She definately was breating and the soft up and down caused an alluring shadowplay on her body.

Her skin glistened and the silky almost colorless hair that only was visible in the right light and if one looked really close, was reflecting the sunlight like silver spider webs. From time to time little pearls of sweat appeared on her and his eyes followed them slowly trailing down and finally drip from her body.  
He realized that he could watch her like this for hours. Her slow and peaceful breath and from time to time little twitches that let him see her well defined muscles work under soft skin. He adored this combination of strength and softness. Merciless warrior and sweet kitten, she was both and he loved that.

After the group had killed a dragon the day before, they had found a nice little pond and decided to camp beside it for the night. After a late bath they all had fallen on their bedrolls right away and were asleep within minutes. Naked and finally clean but already beginning to sweat again.  
All of them had been extremely exhausted and stressed out after an almost deadly fight and even though Blackwall and Arya had some close moments the evening before, none of them had tried to take it further. Maybe it was the talk they had about some unpleasant things. Or it was simply because it had not been time and place, as it often was the case when they were on missions.

But now, as he watched her sleeping, stretched out comfortably on her belly, bare naked and with some sunbeams dancing on her soft skin, the arousal was slowly taking over all his wantings and feelings.

A single drop of sweat ran from her neck and trailed slowly down her spine. He followed it. First with his eyes, then with his finger, finally with his lips, his tongue. Softly and barely touching her skin, taking the salty taste and at the same time her sweet scent he adored so much. He knew his beard would give her ticklish sensations and he knew she liked that feeling on her skin.  
  
Her arms were crossed under her head and he could see the edges of one of her full breasts, a little squeezed by her weight.  
He imagined how he would touch it later, licking, biting, pinching - she liked it when he was rough.  
He almost let slip a groan when he pictured what would come later, but he suppressed it so she would not be disturbed from this noise.

Her black hair had fallen over her face and carefully he took his fingers to strike it back behind her ear. It had grown longer recently, falling several inches over her right shoulder. She still used to keep the left side extreme short, even using a razor to shave this part from time to time completely. At the moment there were black stubbles and he loved the feeling when he ran his fingers over them.

His fingers were trailing further over the soft skin behind her ear, her neckside, her shoulder and down her back until he reached her round and soft ass in its perfect curve. He let his hand rest there for a moment while he watched her face again to see if she was already beginning to wake up.

Arya was still more sleeping than awake but his touches had not remained unrecognized. When he heard some soft approving noises from her and saw her dreamy smile while her sleep got lighter, he felt encouraged to go on and go further with his explorations.

His cock was already half hard only from watching her sleep, and without fully recognizing his hand had already circled around him self while the other was caressing her ass and probing down her thighs.  
Her legs were already spread just wide enough to let his fingers slip in between, carefully exploring the soft and sensitive area. When he found that she was already beginning to get wet he drew in his breath and the hand around his cock hardened its grip for a moment.

Her little moans sounded sleepy when he began to caress her. Softly gliding up and down her folds, spreading the moist around all her sensitive parts so she could enjoy more. She raised her backside a little towards him and moved subtle against his caressing hand in idle and slow movements and her whimpers seemed already to beg him for more.  
He let first one, then two fingers slide inside her, moving back and forth slowly and still more exploring than fucking and his thumb was circling on her sensitive nub until she started biting her forearm so she could control the volume of her groans. Her ass came up more and more, inviting him to go on. She was awake now and eager to proceed.

The sun still sent random lightfingers through the slightly open flap and suddenly the morning light was just on the right spot on her and he had to take a moment just to watch.  
The warm sunlight made her slick entrance look like an exotic flower covered with morning dew and reflecting the light from her moisture let her clit shine like a precious pearl.

The word sunkissed came to his mind and he suddenly realized, that from now on when ever he would hear that word again, he would never be able to think of anything else than this intimate moment between him and his lady and the picture of her most private parts in the golden morning light.

„Shhhh don’t move, Filly!“ he bid almost breathless and when he saw her sleepy eyes asking him why, he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. „I would picture it for you if I was an artist but I am not, so I only can tell you how beautiful you are and go on to watch and to enjoy. And then, I’ll be giving the joy all back to you.“

„So you like what you see?“ she cooed back an almost rhetorical question.

„You have no idea, Filly!“ he grinned and kissed her again. Like everything he did this morning, also his kisses were soft and slow. She was already about to turn towards him but he put his hand on her back and told her: „Stay as you are. I just want to savor this a bit more.“

And he did.  
He made her spread her legs more so he could slip between them, grabbing her hips and pulling them softly up until she finally was almost kneeling. Her head still on the bedroll, her ass and the nearby areas now were perfectly placed for him to proceed. He only had to lean forward a bit to be able to stretch out his tongue and let it glide softly around her entrance. He began with the tip of his tongue, barely touching her but it was enough to make her whimper in a high tone that held so much need that he shivered from it.

From time to time he stroke himself with some determined moves so he would be ready for her when she finally would ask him to push his cock inside her.  
But until then he would do her just like he was doing: Soft and slow. Teasing just as much, so he could enjoy her reactions to his sweet torments as long as possible.

He licked a bit stronger now. Up and down her inner lips finally sucking first the one then the other until she moaned.  
He paused.  
Let her cool down a bit.  
His calloused hands caressed her hips, her thighs, he placed kisses on the lowest point of her back until she pushed her backside further up so his mouth slipped down again and he let out a breathless throaty little laugh.

„Eager to have more, I see…“ he spoke against her heat and she groaned and shivered when he blew some cool air against her swollen and wet entrance. „Want me to lick you more?“ he asked, well knowing that his voice added a good part to her arousal.

„Yes…“ she replied barely audible.

„And what about sucking your sweet little cunt?“ he went on teasing and she moaned muffled somewhere between her folded arms. „I can’t hear you, Filly…“ Blackwall grinned. He loved this little games of tease and and please between them.  
He flickered his tongue over her clit and she sharply drew in her breath.

„Makers balls, Blackwall,“ she finally managed to reply. „just put your mouth back on me and go on doing what you do!“

He chuckled. Then made a sound pretending some disapproval and pinched her into the soft flesh where her leg turned into her buttock.  
Arya squeaked but it was rather lust and surprise than pain.  
„You can ask nicer, Filly.“ He stated, trying hard to sound strict.

„F… just… do it!“ Arya demanded back. Exactly knowing that it was not what he expected to hear. Or maybe he had expected exactly that from her?  
Anyway, Blackwall pinched again. This time her clit and just the right amount to make it edgy between pleasure and pain. She suppressed her groan into her bedroll.

He trailed with one slick finger around her nub, circling slowly around her entrance, holding a level but doing nothing to increase her arousal anymore.

„I listen.“ He eventually said.

Arya gave in. She had considered to take this game of pleasure and pain further but to be honest, it was too hot and she longed for relief in a more conventional way today. So she did not opt for the naughty girl and begged him, trying hard not to show him her grin.  
„Please, love, put your sweet lips back on my ladybits and suck me senseless.“

„That’s my girl.“ He chuckled. And he did what he had been asked for so nicely:  
He put his mouth over her most sensitive nub and when he careful began to suck, at the same time he pressed his tongue against her. He knew that would bring her close soon and he felt her reaction at once. Blackwall varied the pressure on her clit, holding her hips in a form grip and enjoyed how she came close to the edge in the shortest amount of time. Very soon a dark blue glow appeared around her skin like an aura and he felt her convulsing against his mouth, whimpering some words he could not understand.  
When the waves of her orgasm slowly faded, he softly placed one last kiss on her rosy swollen flesh. She cooed with a smile in her voice and he began to work his way up her body, beginning at her still moist entrance, leaving her with a yearning groan while flickering his tongue over it and also on the soft and sensitive parts that he also passed on his way up between her buttocks and up her spine until he had slid himself completely over her.

Aryas skin was hot and a light film of moist, that increased the sensation of bare skin on skin feeling, was all over them both. She turned he face over her shoulder to greet him with some hungry kisses.  
Tasting her own wetness from his lips and beard, her lips and tongue were eager to meet his and he liked to see her turned on by her own taste.

He pinned her completely under his massive frame and with a soft but determined move of his foot he let her spread her legs even wider so his cock came to rest where a few moments ago his mouth had been.

She streched underneath him. Giving him the length of her neck by bowing her head into the bedroll and with a tender stroke he put her black hair aside and started to kiss the already sensitive skin. Licking the saltiness sucking in and eventually softly trying his teeth at the crook of her neck.  
Today was not about leaving marks but he wanted to taste her with all his senses.

„You were eager to glow this morning, Filly…“ he whispered in her ear. „are you still in the mood for some more of it?“

She opened her eyes and smiled at him in a lazy seductive way.  
„Are you not?“

He laughed.  
„Oh, so very much I am… since the moment I started watching you being so sexy in your sleep I am in the mood. For pinning you on your stomach, spreading your legs and fuck you nice and slow from behind… You have no idea how much in the mood I am.“

She laughed a throaty little laugh. He felt how it made her body move under him, rocking her still slick entrance against his hard length and he buried his face at the crook of her neck, stroking himself against her heat and her laughter changed into a wanting groan.

„I’d love that.“ She cooed. „Nice and slow. It’s already too hot outside for a wild ride. And since you already have me in the right position…“ she did not end the sentence.

„Nice and slow then it shall be, my lady.“ He kissed the soft spot behind her ear and managed to slide into her with no further help to fulfill the wish of his beloved lady.


End file.
